


Awoken

by SaphyreDaze



Series: Soltryce Days [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyreDaze/pseuds/SaphyreDaze
Series: Soltryce Days [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096178
Kudos: 2





	Awoken

She sat on the sill of a stone window, no glass, just an opening in the wall of her tower overlooking the courtyard below. Her back was against the side and her legs stretched out to the other. This was Apollina's usual place. Her tome lay open in her lap and the sounds of her family came up from below. It was a nice sound, a comforting sound. Something she had known her whole life. Or at least since her earliest memories. Their raspy hissing and groaning was the only sound cutting through the frigid air. She looked up from her tome to watch them amble around, bumping into each other and diverting in different directions. They were simple creatures but she loved them very much. They kept her safe and when her spells worked correctly were sometimes very good company. Sometimes she missed the Others. The ones that talked. The stories They would tell as they drank their thick red wine from silver goblets. They were always quite protective of that wine and had never let her try it. But they brought her some for her own after that first meeting. It had been some time since the Lord and Lady had come. She missed them. 

Apollina let out a sigh, her breath blossoming before her in the cold winter air. She reached her hand out, trying to catch some of the gently falling snowflakes. Days like these were her favorites. 

_ Are you quite alright dear?  _ Teacher's voice inquired softly in her mind. 

"Oh yes. I was thinking of the Others. Lord and Lady Van. They have not visited in quite awhile." 

_ As they are apt to do. They will live for quite some time. I am sure they are just caught up in their own business.  _ There was a finality to Teacher's reply. Apollina knew them well enough that this meant not to talk more of the matter right now. 

"Do you think this winter will be as harsh as the last? We lost a bit of the horde to those storms." 

_ Perhaps. That is the way at times.  _

"Can't we do more to help them? They are my family after all. I'm sure we can find room in here?" 

There was a sound like a sigh,  _ My dear, sweet Apollina. You have such a kind heart. We can try but there are many of them and this keep is only so big.  _

Apollina nodded looking back out the window, this time to the horizon. The sun was just beginning to sink down into the forest line, casting long shadows over the snowy ground but something was different today. Something was moving. 

"Teacher?" She tilted her head, eyes fixated on the movement, "Did the horde go hunting today?"

_ Hmm? No they went last week, with the cold they will not need to for a bit now. Why do you ask? _

"There seems to be movement out there that looks...a bit like the horde coming home. Hmm maybe not quite." She got excited a moment, "Do you think it's Lord and Lady Van?! Perhaps they are coming for a surprise visit! And with friends!" She closed her tome, slinging it over her shoulder by it's strap, and hopped off the sill into her room, quickly descending the stairs. She threw on her cloak and warm boots and made her way through the courtyard and to the ladder that led to the top of the surrounding wall. More of the horde ambled outside the wall. 

She strained her eyes to see what the movement had been, "Can you tell Teacher? Is it them?!" 

Teacher was silent a moment, then suddenly their voice rang out.  _ Apollina get down from the wall NOW. It's not---  _ but before they could finish the first blow hit the wall, throwing Apollonia from it and into the snowy courtyard below. 

The scene flashed before Apollina, pieces of what was going on dipping in and out of blackness. Voices calling out, barking out what sounded like orders. The screeches and cries and snarls of the horde. The pulsing of heat. Flashes of red blood in the snow. 

Apollina was not in full control of herself. She knew this feeling, Teacher was taking over. Something was wrong. They were running. 

She continued dipping in and out of darkness, the nosies and sensations pulsing with her consciousness. She could feel panic and worry...but it was not her own. 

Suddenly there was silence. And stillness. And warmth. After sitting like that for a bit her eyes fluttered open, taking in the room around her. A vanity sat against one wall, and her tome was on the small table next to her bed. She rubbed her eyes, still adjusting to the light. Pulling her hands away they were wet. She wiped her eyes again, more wetness. Tears. She had been crying. But why? She thought for a moment. The horde. Her family. They were gone. Dead. Destroyed. They had run. To save themselves. To save Apollina. From…she had no idea. Being that wanted to hurt them. To hurt her.

She looked around the room. Teacher? Not quite. Mohrs. The name echoed in her head. It was the same being. Teacher and Mohrs. But she prefered Teacher, because that's what Apollina had called her when she was a child. She looked around again. 

"Teacher? Are you here?" She tilted her head, waiting for the familiar reply in her mind. But all she was met with was silence. "Well this is strange." She shook her head, her head felt...different. Lighter in a way? And her senses felt less….fuzzy. Everything was much clearer. It was a strange sensation.

She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She had lost a bit of weight, had she been sleeping that long? Shaking her hair out of the braid she drug her fingers through it. It had gotten a bit longer too. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of shears she had stored in there and began trimming her hair. Once she was satisfied she braided it again and walked over to her tome, resting a hand on it. She didn't need it right now, no need to carry it around. Turning on heel she went to the door, turning the handle and stepping out of the room.

The common area was empty save for the usual furniture, but having not really spent much time here it was all a bit unfamiliar to her. She could, however, hear slight movement in one of the other rooms but didn't pay it too much care towards it. She wasn't quite sure what her purpose for coming out here was but her body did feel a bit stiff and moving around felt nice. She stretched her arms over her head, trying to work out the kinks.

During this hour of the day, no one was really in the dorm. So Azred was in his usual form, not his Luka disguise. He was in the kitchen area, making some tea for himself. He made a bit extra in case Mohrs came back any time soon. He sighed as he finished his tea and made his way over to a couch, plopping down and closing his eyes for a moment. This was nice, being able to relax. Azred took a sip of his tea, a small smile coming to his lips. He had barely been able to relax in the last eleven years, so just having this time alone to himself without a care in the world was nice. 

Apollina froze in slight panic when she saw the other person on the couch. Then she relaxed, it was a dorm, maybe it was one of the roommates she never met. She let out a small, slightly relieved laugh. 

"Apologies. I didn't realize anyone else was here." She came around the couch so she was in view. Looking over this stranger. Something about him was slightly familiar. Mostly in the eyes. 

Azred flinched when he heard Apollina’s voice.  _ ‘Ohhhhhhhhh fuck.’ _ He cleared his throat and looked up at her, sitting up straighter. “Ah yes, hello.” He said, offering a small smile. “Please, don’t apologize, I thought I was alone as well.” He chuckled softly. “I made tea, it’s on the counter if you’d like any.” He offered, taking a sip of his own. He quickly sent a message to Mohrs.  **_‘Dearest, it seems your student has awoken. Frankly, I didn’t even know she was here.’_ **

"I think I'm quite alright thank you." She looked around a moment, then back to him extending a hand, "I'm Apollina. You are?" 

' **What?'** there was genuine shock in her voice,  **'That is not possible...unless... interesting.'** there was a pause **'I am a bit preoccupied, can you entertain her for a bit while I finish up, my love? I will not be much longer.'**

**_‘Of course my dear, entertainment is what I excel at.’_ ** There was a hint of teasing in Azred’s voice, almost like an audible smirk. He took Apollina’s hand and shook it. “Lovely to officially meet you, Apollina.” He said, pulling hand after a moment. He took another sip of his tea. “Well, would you care to have a seat?” He gestured.  **_‘Oh, one more thing, I’m afraid I didn’t have time to change into Luka, so she’s seeing well… me. Whoops?’_ **

Apollina shook his hand firmly and nodded, taking a seat, “So you know of me? We have met before haven’t we? But not quite...like this.” She narrowed her eyes a bit, studying him curiously, “You have familiar eyes.”   
  
A soft laugh preceded the message back **She has seen far stranger beings then you dearest. It is fine. Besides, she would have eventually, perhaps a bit of honesty is due with what she has been through. Does she...seem okay?** There was a clear edge of worry on the last bit. 

“I’m afraid we have only met once, not quite the best situation.” Azred chuckled, pushing some hair out of the way. “You have a keen memory, my dear. You may recognize me previously as a red-head, long hair, big glasses. Quite… how do I phrase this politely… studious.” He nodded before continuing. “His name is Elbridge. I do want to apologize, I wasn’t the nicest when we first met.”  **_‘She seems fine. A bit thinner than I remember, but she has been gone for some time, yes?’_ ** He finished his cup of tea, “Are you sure you don’t want anything? Not hungry or anything?”

Apollina’s eyes lit up with recognition, “Oh! The cleric boy! Yes! I remember him. Sort of.” she chewed the inside of her cheek, maybe she should go find him. Make sure he was okay, “It’s fine. I’m not hungry.” she smiled at him, “I do believe that you haven’t told me your name yet.” she tilted her head, her braid falling from her shoulder. 

**A bit of time yes** **.** There was a hint of guilt,  **She is a resilient girl. She will be alright.**

Azred nodded, but hesitated. Truth, right? “Azred. Apologies, forgot to mention it earlier.” He chuckled. “So, how are you feeling, Apollina?” He asked.

“Azred.” she repeated with a nod, trying out the name, “That’s a lovely name. And I’m feeling fine. A little stiff. I think I might go for a walk, try to work out the kinks.” she looked to the window, “Oh. It’s snowing now?”

Azred looked out the window. “A walk sounds nice. But yes, it is. You have um… you have been out for a bit. I’m not quite sure how long.” He said, looking over at her again. It was weird, talking to  _ Apollina _ . It was just Mohrs in Apollina’s body when they originally met. It was still odd to him.    


Her eyes hovered on the window, smile dropping a bit and eyebrows furrowing. The expression only stayed a moment before the smile returned. She stood and looked to Azred, “Guess I’ll need to dress a bit warmer. If you’ll excuse me. It was lovely to meet you,” she leaned a bit towards Azred, “Officially.” she then straightened and walked into her room and grabbed a coat, “I suppose we are roommates then? I’ll be seeing you.” 

Azred nodded and watched her go. “Yes, I’ll be seeing you. Stay warm on your walk.” He smiled, giving her a small wave.  **_‘She’s going for a walk. I made you some tea for whenever you return love.’_ **

She smiled brightly, “Will do! Have a good afternoon.” she turned to leave, “At least I think it’s afternoon.” her voice trailed off as she walked down the hall.   
  
**I am sure she will be fine.** There was still worry but it sounded somewhat resigned, **I will be there soon darling.**


End file.
